Truth
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Ada peri dan drakula. Mengantar paket, menguak kenyataan plus adegan kejar-kejaran, juga praduga usir mengusir. Ini cerita sederhana tentang pertemuan tak biasa. # EternalLoveForSasuHina


**Truth © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Fantasy**

**Warning: Out of Characters, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Setting mirip dengan Tinker Bell dan film Disney lainnya, Fairy!Hinata, Drakula!Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**Special for event Eternal Love For SasuHina (9^v^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-chan, bisa antarkan paket ini?"

Sepasang sayap putih keunguan berhenti dikepakkan. Langkah kaki kini terdengar sedang menghampiri gadis berambut pink yang memegang sebuah paket di tangannya.

"Apa itu, Sakura?"

"Tidak tahu. Ratu berpesan untuk mengantarkannya pada Tuan Drakula di Hutan Kegelapan."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menyeletuk, "Hee? Kenapa malah menyuruh Hinata ke tempat semengerikan itu?"

Sakura mendengus, "Diamlah, _Pig_. Drakula itu tidak berbahaya makanya dia boleh tinggal di kawasan kita."

"Tetap saja kan?!"

Gadis berambut indigo yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Ino."

"Serius? Mau kuantar tidak?"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa mengendalikan sesuatu di hutan kalau perlu bantuan."

"Baiklah, Nona Pengendali Apa Saja."

Sakura menjitak kepala Ino, "Dasar! Itu bakat alami yang khas tahu, jangan malah diejek."

Yah, bakat yang dimaksudkan Sakura adalah bakat alamiah masing-masing peri yang telah ada sejak lahir. Kalau Ino bisa menumbuhkan segala jenis bunga, Sakura adalah peri yang mampu menciptakan cahaya, ada lagi Shino sang peri yang mampu menjinakkan hewan, Shikamaru yang sangat mahir mengimplementasikan ilmu pengetahuan dalam pemakaian sehari-hari, Tenten yang mampu mengendalikan tumbuhan berkayu, ada bermacam-macam dan biasanya setiap keluarga menurunkan satu bakat yang sama pada keturunannya.

Sedangkan Hinata memiliki sedikit perbedaan, ia memiliki bakat tersendiri yaitu mampu mengendalikan benda apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Hinata sejak kecil yatim piatu, ditemukan menangis tengah malam di depan istana, bayi beriris lavender dengan sayap keunguan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Namun semua orang menerimanya, menganggapnya keluarga yang berharga dan dicintai.

"Sial! Aku bersumpah akan menumbuhkan bunga di kepalamu, Sakura!"

"Dan aku tidak akan mau menyinari tanamanmu di musim dingin nanti. Ingat, aku sumber cahaya tanamanmu, _Pig_!"

"Sial!"

Hinata terkikik mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah," Hinata mengambil paket dari tangan Sakura, "aku pergi dulu."

Sayap beningnya kembali mengepak, taburan serbuk keemasan dari sayapnya berjatuhan. Seketika kedua temannya terdiam dan malah kalap mengimbau sang sahabat.

"Hinata! Hati-hati!"

"Cabut saja bunga milik Ino kalau ada bahaya supaya kami tahu keberadaanmu!"

"Hei!"

Hinata masih menatap sahabatnya dan mengiyakan dengan setengah berteriak.

"_I-ittekimasu_!"

…

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Hinata memasuki perbatasan Hutan Kegelapan yang dihuni para kurcaci penambang logam. Hinata melangkah dengan tenang, ia tak menggunakan sayapnya karena medan tempuh yang cukup berbahaya dan tergolong sulit diprediksi. Paket di tangannya dipegang erat-erat.

Dalam hati Hinata mengira-ngira, kira-kira bagaimana tampang sang tuan drakula ya? Apakah berwujud wanita? Tapi kata sapaannya adalah tuan, artinya lelaki dong? Tua atau masih muda ya? Biasanya kan drakula itu abadi dan berhenti tumbuh di saat umur tertentu. Hinata jadi penasaran, ia belum pernah bertemu makhluk lain selain kurcaci, _elf_, peri, dan hewan-hewan hutan yang telah dijinakkan Shino.

Hinata sunguh penasaran.

Ah, Hinata lupa menanyakan letak rumah sang tuan drakula pada Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seekor burung pipit berbulu coklat hinggap di jemari lentiknya.

Bisikan samar terdengar, "_Follow my words_ …"

Hinata tersenyum, "Bisa antarkan aku ke rumah Tuan Drakula?"

Iris coklat cemerlang sang burung berubah menjadi berkabut gelap, jatuh sepenuhnya dalam perintah Hinata.

Sang burung berciap-ciap ribut lalu terbang. Hinata menatap direksi terbang burung itu dan mengikutinya. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat hasil pengendaliannya. Mereka yang berhasil dikendalikan tak akan mampu menolak perintah Hinata dan akan tetap patuh sampai perintah Hinata dihapus.

"Maaf ya, aku perlu bantuanmu sebentar."

.

.

.

.

"Cih!"

Suara tebasan pedang beradu dengan daging dan darah terdengar menggema di seluruh hutan. Seorang pemuda berambut raven menebas belasan serigala liar yang menghalanginya di tengah perjalanan pulang. Jangan suruh ia kabur, ia lebih berminat membalas hal serupa seperti perilaku serigala sialan yang merobek lengannya secara tiba-tiba.

Lengah sedikit langsung dapat hal seperti ini.

"Matilah."

Sabetan terakhir melayang mulus pada leher serigala berbulu kelabu yang merupakan individu terakhir dalam kelompok penyerangan brutal tadi. Meski lukanya sudah mulai sembuh, sang pemuda mulai merasa haus, cepat atau lambat ia bisa kehilangan kendali. Iris matanya mulai berubah merah.

Pemuda itu bergerak cepat menuju rumahnya sebelum seseorang akan menjadi korbannya.

Rumah minimalis dengan pintu berwarna putih mulai terlihat. Ia terbatuk sedikit, segera membuka pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Peti kusam di sudut kamar dibuka cepat, sialnya ia mendecih.

"Aku lupa berburu. Nenek tua sialan! Dia mau membunuhku pelan-pelan ya?"

Ia memaki kesal saat ingat dengan tugas yang diberikan Ratu Peri yang telah mengizinkannya —Sasuke Uchiha sang drakula— tinggal di kawasannya dengan syarat melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang diperintahkan sang Ratu.

Napasnya mulai berderu. Rasa haus menggerogoti tenggorokannya. Ia butuh darah. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang terbentuk sebagai drakula, ia tak pernah menginginkannya.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu diketuk tiga kali dengan irama lembut. Sasuke memaki, siapa yang datang untuk mengorbankan diri pada siang hari?

"PERGI!"

"E-eh?"

Suara gagap terdengar dari luar. Seorang gadis?

Tolong pergilah kalau tidak mau jadi santap siang drakula kelaparan.

"Pergi sekarang!"

Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dari luar. Sasuke mengernyit, seingatnya ia sudah menguncinya saat masuk. Kepala menyembul masuk, Sasuke menangkap sosok gadis bersayap bening dengan matanya yang hampir kabur.

"T-tuan Drakula?"

"Pergi, peri sialan!"

"A-apa?"

Gadis itu belum berani masuk.

_Berani masuk selangkah kuterkam kau_, batin Sasuke nelangsa.

"A-anda baik-baik saja?"

Bebal. Bukannya pergi malah bertanya, tidak tahu orang sedang berniat menerkammu?

"?!"

Sasuke terkejut saat sebuah kotak paket melayang dari depan pintu ke dalam.

"Apa ini?"

Jujur, Sasuke tidak ingat ada peri yang mampu membuat barang-barang melayang seperti perbuatan penyihir.

"Paket d-dari Ratu."

Sasuke nyaris merobek kotak yang berada di depannya dengan sabetan kuku.

Ada aroma darah dari dalam kotak itu, Sasuke semakin gencar merobek kotak itu.

Matanya menilik sekantong darah dalam kain berbahan kulit yang ada di dalamnya. Segera diraihnya, gigitan mendarat pada kantung kulit, mengeluarkan cairan darah yang berbau amis namun terasa segar di tenggorokannya.

Sekitar tiga menit Sasuke menghabiskan isi kantong itu. Lumayan. Setidaknya ia tak akan memangsa peri yang masih berada di luar sana, peri nekat cari mati rupanya.

"_A-ano_, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Hn. Kembalilah."

Kepala itu kembali menyembul, kali ini terlihat lebih jelas, sosok mungil dengan rambut indigo dan iris lavender. Tak lupa sayap keunguan—yang menandakannya seorang peri— dan kemampuannya yang unik tadi.

Cantik. Satu kata yang terngiang di otak Sasuke.

Mata lavender Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"B-baiklah, aku akan kembali. Permisi, Tuan Drakula."

Sasuke menghirup udara dan ia nyaris terbelalak dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

Langkah Hinata nyaris kaku, patah-patah, pengalaman yang cukup seram. Takut setengah penasaran.

Sebuah suara tak urung membuat Hinata terdiam di tempat.

"… Sasuke."

"Ya?"

"Namaku."

Hinata mengangguk kaku, entah kenapa suara Sasuke masih terdengar jelas meski ia sudah berada beberapa langkah dari rumah minimalis itu.

"Kau."

Suara ini terdengar sangat dekat.

Hinata kembali membeku. Entah sejak kapan, sosok pemuda itu telah ada di sampingnya, terlebih-lebih wajahnya berada dekat dengan leher Hinata. Napasnya menerpa kulit pucat Hinata.

"Y-ya?"

Tenang Hinata, tenang.

"Nama?"

"N-namaku?"

"Siapa lagi, hah?"

"Maaf, Hinata _desu_."

"Kau … bukan peri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"?!"

Hinata berbalik dengan buru-buru. Ekspresinya ketakutan. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"A-apa?"

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kuulangi, kau bukan peri."

"Ma-maksud anda, Sasuke-san?"

"Aromamu berbeda dengan peri kebanyakan. Biasanya mereka memiliki aroma dengan unsur alam, tapi kau … tidak memiliki aroma."

Hinata nyaris lupa bernapas.

"L-lalu aku?"

"Kau lebih terasa seperti penyihir."

"?"

Penyihir katanya? Penyihir yang selalu ditakuti para peri?

Hinata nyaris menangis. Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa mereka tak memberitahumu. Seharusnya sang Ratu ta—!"

Sasuke tersentak saat Hinata tiba-tiba mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang. Sasuke berusaha mengejar gadis itu. Hey, apa kata-katanya berlebihan? ia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Hinata sendiri berusaha menampik kenyataan. Ia tak mau menjadi orang yang ditakuti, dibenci dan diasingkan teman-temannya. Hinata tidak mau. Oh, apa maksud drakula tadi mengatakan hal ini? HInata tidak berani pulang, sungguh.

"Oi!"

"J-jangan mengejarku!"

"Berhenti di sana!"

"T-tidak! Jangan mendekat!"

"Cih!"

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, menyentuh sulur-sulur pohon yang menjuntai.

"_Follow my words! Wall_!"

Sulur-sulur tadi bergerak membentuk dinding seperti perintah Hinata. Entah datangnya dari mana, makin banyak sulur yang saling membelit dan menyusun menjadi satu. Sasuke mendecih, dugaannya tak salah, gadis itu keturunan peri setengah penyihir.

Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mengerahkan serangan berupa potongan tajam pada sulur-sulur yang semakin lama semakin tebal. Sebuah lubang terbentuk pada dinding tanaman tadi, ia melewati lubang itu dan kembali mengejar Hinata.

Sialnya, batang kayulah yang menjemput tubuhnya yang terpelanting ke luar. Punggungnya bertabrakan dengan ranting pohon yang berhasil menggores punggungnya sampai beradrah. Sial, ia harus kehabisan darah lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Gadis sialan!"

Hinata berhenti terbang karena kelelahan. Ia menatap ke belakang, tidak ada orang. Namun ada bau darah yang tidak asing.

**Srakk!**

"Dapat."

"Kyaa!"

Entah sejak kapan, dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke berhasil menyusul Hinata. Berada tepat di belakangnya dengan posisi memeluk.

"Kau … gadis menyusahkan."

"A-aku tidak meminta anda mengikutiku."

Sasuke sadar matanya mulai berganti warna lagi menjadi merah darah. Ucapan Hinata diabaikan. Urat-urat pembuluh darah yang nampak di matanya kelihatan lebih menyenangkan. Taringnya keluar, menancap pada leher Hinata.

Hinata menjerit.

"L-lepas-kan!"

Sasuke seakan-akan tuli. Hinata terpaksa menggunakan kemampuannya lagi.

"_You, follow m-my words. Release me!_"

Tak ada pengaruh. Sasuke masih menghisap darahnya sampai tubuhnya mulai lemas.

Malah Hinata yang seakan terhipnotis iris merah darah yang berkilat kelaparan itu.

Iris mata itu kembali menjadi jelaga. Sasuke menangkap tubuh Hinata yang kehilangan kesadaran dengan lugas. Apa ia menghisap terlalu banyak? Sial, ia lupa mengendalikan nalurinya.

"Sial."

Sasuke menggores tangannya, mendekatkannya pada mulut Hinata.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Sasuke harus merawat gadis ini sampai sadar terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Ada cahaya terang.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya yang masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Ada kamar minimalis dengan atap kayu. Seingatnya desa peri tidak memiliki rumah sesederhana ini.

Di mana … ia berada?

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata terlonjak seketika. Berbekal selimut tebal sebagai perisai, Hinata memojokkan tubuhnya ke sudut ranjang.

"Jangan menatapku begitu," desis Sasuke sebal. Memang sih dia juga salah tapi tatapan intimidasi itu membuatnya kesal.

"Hiks, hiks …"

Gadis itu menangis sekarang. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Ya Tuhan, kenapa lagi gadis ini?

"Hei."

Hinata mengusap matanya yang mulai membengkak.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-san menggigitku? Sesudah mengataiku penyihir dan malah menghisap darahku. Hiks …"

Sasuke mendengus.

"P-padahal aku sudah memakai kemampuanku."

Enak saja. Sasuke bukan makhluk kelas rendah yang bisa dikendalikan dengan mantera lemah seperti itu.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku kehilangan darah akibat aksi heroikmu memblokade jalan dengan pagar tanaman. Naluriah, bukan sengaja."

"K-kalau aku jadi penyihir setengah peri s-seperempat drakula bagaimana?" Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan wajah ngeri. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Ia mendekati Hinata dan menyentil kening gadis itu.

"Cih, satu gigitan untuk penyihir tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi apapun. Bodoh."

"_I-ittai_," Hinata mengusap kepalanya yang terasa perih.

Hinata hanya diam. Tak lagi membalas.

"Kalau sudah baikan pulang sana."

Hinata meremas selimut yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Takut …"

"Apa?"

"Aku takut pulang."

Sasuke memijit keningnya.

"Kenapa, huh?"

"Peri takut pada penyihir kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kalau nanti mereka membenciku bagaimana?"

"Datang saja ke sini lalu ikut tinggal denganku," Sasuke tidak sadar kalau ia keceplosan.

"E-eh?"

Sasuke berdeham. Telanjur kebablasan.

"Aku yakin kau sudah dengar."

Hinata tersenyum. Apa ini artinya ia boleh berteman dengan Sasuke?

"B-baiklah. Terima kasih."

Dan wajah Sasuke tersapu rona merah saat senyum Hinata yang paling manis terukir di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE:**

"S-sasuke-san?"

Pintu berderit pelan. Lagi-lagi gadis itu membuka kunci pintu seenaknya, ini yang kedua kalinya.

"Masuk."

Gadis itu masuk perlahan-lahan. Tampak olehnya sang pemuda berjubah hitam meringkuk di atas ranjang.

"Ada apa? Kau diusir dari desa peri lalu mau tinggal denganku?"

Hinata melempar sekotak paket ke kepala Sasuke yang terlindungi selimut. Entah kenapa ia jadi punya tugas rutin mengantar paket pada sang drakula sejak kejadian itu.

"E-enak saja!"

"Oi, kau berani melempar barang padaku? Minta digigit ya?"

"T-tidak!"

Hinata berpose akan menyerang dengan benda-benda yang telah melayang di sekitarnya, Sasuke menyerah. Rumahnya bisa jadi bangkai kapal kalau sampai diporak-porandakan peri setengah penyihir.

Beberapa saat kemudian …

Gelas-gelas berisi the _chamomile _menguarkan wangi yang enak. Satu tegukan dan gelas kembali beradu dengan permukaan meja.

"Lalu … bagaimana?"

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya.

"S-saat aku pulang?"

"Hn."

"Aku dipanggil Ratu. Ternyata mereka semua memang sudah tahu tepat saat aku diangkat menjadi anggota desa. Mereka bilang ibuku penyihir dan ayah adalah peri pengrajin dulunya. Mereka menerimaku dengan baik kok."

"Lalu bakatmu seperti ini? Aneh."

"H-hei, tidak sopan!"

"—Tapi drakula ini jatuh cinta pada gadis peri setengah penyihir."

Hinata nyaris tersedak. Wajah tembamnya mulai memerah.

"E-ee?"

"Lupakan."

"A-apa yang anda katakan tadi?"

"Sudah. Lupakan."

Wajah Sasuke memerah, Hinata juga. Mereka saling memalingkan wajah.

Hinata hanya melirik Sasuke sepersekian detik.

"A-aku juga."

Dan Hinata akan menyesal mengatakannya saat seringai lebar telah tercipta di wajah Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**v^^ Really OWARI ^^v**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hohoho saya gak tahu ini apa. Pengen aja bikin sesuatu yang fantasy dan fairies gitu. Tadaaa~~ jadinya begini! #dibacok Kalau ambigay maaf ya. Ditanya aja yang enggak ngerti saya usahakan dibalas. Maaf, saya belum bisa balas semua review karena keterbatasan paket i-net dan pulsa. Atau ada yang mau ngasih saya pulsa? O.o (dibacok beneran) Sebelum saya menggalau tentang uang jajan saya di sini (?) mending saya ucapin sampai jumpa ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**Mind**

**To**

**RnR**

**?**

**Salam SHL,**

**Ether-chan**


End file.
